


The Jayce Chronicles Part 1

by SimonKilnsworth



Category: Chuki
Genre: Filming, M/M, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonKilnsworth/pseuds/SimonKilnsworth
Summary: After an unfortunate encounter, Jayce starts to tell his brother about some of the times he's hooked up with Chuki in the hope that he can convince him not to hate him forever. First on that list is shy artist Yeager: a Qiu Jayce is able to get to help him make one of his infamous videos. Written for Draid, the owner of Jayce and Arty. As always, Chuki are a creation Roy Arashi of which I write stories about with his permission :3
Kudos: 2





	The Jayce Chronicles Part 1

Arty let out a sigh as he opened the front door to his apartment. Work had been rough. The band that had paid for the recording studio that day had no idea what they were doing. He ran a hand through his straw colored hair and shook his head as he collapsed onto the couch in the front room to just not do anything for a second.

It wasn’t that their music was particularly bad, just that none of them knew how to keep time for the life of them. He had to do at least a dozen takes for each part, and it got to the point where they argued with him about it. They thought it was fine, but Arty did not settle for “good enough,” and before long they’d stopped trying. He didn’t care if it was their own money they were wasting, at that point they were disrespecting the music, and the Qiu wouldn’t stand for that.

Eventually he had gotten so fed up with it all he’d told them they had a good take and to get some food while he started mixing. After which he went into the booth and just recorded the parts himself. At least everything went okay after that. At least he was home now.

The orange Chuki got up again and went to the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge and thinking about some food for himself. He glanced at the oven and saw that it was on. Jayce must be making a frozen pizza or something. He made note to ask him for a slice or two, then realized if he did that probably wouldn’t be enough for either of them, and rummaged up stuff for a sandwich for himself before heading to his room. Tonight was feeling like a lay-in-bed-and-binge-watch-stuff night, and he was ready to get to it.

He was not ready to find Chuki already in his bed.

He jumped and nearly dropped his food. “What the fuck!” he shouted.

“Arty?” his brother’s voice answered from beneath the other Chuki that was balls deep in him.

“Why the fuck are you fucking in my room!” the Qiu raged, questioning what god he had pissed off to have to deal with all of this today.

“Oh shit…” Jayce said before kicking the other Chuki out and off of him. The two of them started to scramble off the bed. The purple Jo his brother had managed to rope into bed with him that night at least had the decency to grab a wad of his clothes and cover himself up.

“I’m sorry Arty,” Jayce started, “we didn’t mean-”

“Out!” Arty commanded, not wanting to hear it. The two other Chuki scrambled past him through the door and he slammed it shut behind them. The Qiu then slid to the floor like a deflated balloon. He didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with this now.

He got up anyway and inspected the damage. Nothing much, thankfully, just a small stain that he _hoped_ was lube. They didn’t look to have gotten very far into it. He’d seen more than one of the disasters his brother could cause. He’d probably wash everything anyway. And flip the mattress. If he didn’t just burn it all and make Jayce pay for new ones.

He got started on that – stripping his bed, being careful of any questionable areas – as heard the front door slam. Good. At least his brother got rid of the other guy. When it was all in the wash, he went looking for Jayce. He was owed an explanation.

His brother was in the kitchen, eating the pizza that had been cooking. The teal Aes looked away shamefully as he saw Arty come into the kitchen, but not nearly as much as Arty felt he should.

“Can you put some damn pants on so I can take you slightly seriously?” the Qiu asked him. The one thing he probably couldn’t stand about his brother more than anything was that he completely lacked any sense of how dressed he was in a given moment. He didn’t think he’d ever wear pants if there weren’t fines for not. Jayce ran to do as he was told before they both settled into the front room.

“Explain,” Arty told him, sitting across from each other on the couches.

“I didn’t know we were in your room,” Jayce began, still keeping his head low. At least he wasn’t lying.

“Okay, how does that just happen on accident?” he asked next.

Jayce threw his hands into the air like he didn’t really get it himself. “Sometimes you just get caught up in the moment, you know?”

“No, I don’t,” Arty reminded him.

Jayce’s gaze dropped back to the floor. “Right…” He scratched his cheek before going on. “We had gotten home, but we were both kinda hungry so I started making the pizza. Then he must’ve gotten a good enough look at my ass or something that he decided food could wait.”

“Uh huh…” Arty spurred him on.

“I just… kinda let him take control after that. I didn’t even realize I was being pushed to another room until my back was on the mattress and he was on top of me. I didn’t know it was the wrong room.”

Arty shook his head. “What is it about sex that turns Chuki into lunatics?”

“It’s fun,” Jayce mumbled, like that explained everything.

“It’s gross is what it is,” Arty argued, venting more than anything. “You’re shoving… things into other things, where they don’t belong, and making everything sticky.” He hated being sticky. “How is that enjoyable?”

Jayce just sighed. “I know you don’t care about that sort of stuff at all Arty, but for those of us who do, it really is one of the most enjoyable things you can do. And for me, letting another guy take control is part of that. I’m sorry that it led to a bit of a hiccup this time.”

Arty rolled his eyes but could tell his brother was genuinely sorry. He supposed he could forgive the mistake. It wasn’t like it happened regularly. Ninety nine times out of one hundred, Jayce’s hobby of bringing a new guy home every night didn’t intrude on Arty’s life. The most annoying thing it did was make too much noise through the walls because fully soundproofing the rooms would violate their lease. In that moment, he just wanted to understand the mindset behind what his brother did better.

Arty knew he had no interest in sex, but maybe if he understood more about the thought-process of Chuki who did, he could better work around it and avoid something like this from happening again – because installing a lock on his door would also be too expensive, damn landlords – and he saw no better moment than this to find out.

“Alright, prove it,” he tried.

Jayce looked up at him in confusion. “Huh?”

“It’s like crowd-surfing, right? Exhilarating, but there’s always the risk of somebody dropping you on your neck. Does that stop me? Never. So, under that principle, prove to me that the stuff you do is enjoyable enough to justify the risk of what happened tonight and I’ll forgive you.”

Jayce still looked very puzzled. “Arty, I don’t-”

He didn’t want to hear it. “Oh come on! I thought Chuki loved to brag about their sexual exploits. And I _know_ you have a library of references.”

His brother rubbed his hands together. “Yeah, but somehow the thought of telling them to you just makes it weirder…”

The Qiu looked at him incredulously. “Really? _This_ is the first time you’re going to be bashful in your life? Jayce, you walk around the apartment naked more often than not, sometimes wearing other guys’ fluids like it’s a badge of pride and you’ve forgotten that showers exist. You have gotten with guys _in front of me_ at more than half of my band’s shows. Two thirds of which I’ve handed off to you _myself_ so they’d leave me alone.

“I’ve come to accept that your sex life, in some really, _really_ weird and messed up way, is already a part of my life. Nothing you say will be out of the ordinary to me, so it shouldn’t be for you.”

Jayce still spent an elongated time looking around the room, shuffling in his seat. “You sure you won’t be grossed out?” he said finally.

“Hit me,” the Qiu told him, hoping his tone would dissuade further hesitation. He had relaxing to do still, and at this rate it would take all night.

Jayce continued to think anyway, though this time as he did, a smile crept onto his face. It seemed he was at least getting somewhere. “Well,” he said at last, “I guess that one time I took a class trip to Parmesan would be pretty high on the list.”

Jayce sipped his coffee while looking out over the ocean through the café’s balcony and knew he was living the life. It was a beautiful day, warm, tons of Chuki out and about, plenty of guys half-naked without anyone raising a complaint. He hesitated to call it perfect – perfect would have been having a different kind of Jo to put in his mouth instead of a soy latte – but it was close.

He breathed in the sea air, listened to the sound of the waves mingling with the other Chuki in the little boardwalk café, and tried to think about anything other than what the hell he was going to do for this project for film school.

The free trip to the beach was great and all – well, he guessed it wasn’t really free. He paid for it somewhere along the line with his tuition, he was sure – but it came with the stipulation that, by the end of the week, he had to have something to show for it. The problem was it needed to be something with a narrative this time. Narrative was hard. He was better at art pieces. And his usual inspirations – going clubbing and getting laid – proved to be unsuccessful sources going on three days now. He had plenty of video, sure, just nothing he could hand in to a professor.

He munched on a bagel sourly as he realized he was thinking about it again. He supposed he could do like a mini, fake documentary-thing about Chuki on the beach. That could be funny as long as he wasn’t too mean about it. But then he’d have to spend a lot of time getting everyone’s permission to be filmed… Although, that would be an excellent excuse to break ice with some hotties.

Jayce continued to weigh his options as he noticed someone who had just gotten off the checkout line was staring at him: a blue and purple Qiu with black stripes running down his face over each eye and a gauge in one ear. His dark hair was messy, but in a nice way; a longer version of how he liked to keep his own. He also wore a graphic tee of an anime Jayce swore he probably watched in middle school.

The Chuki looked… shocked? Or something similar to it. Almost like he recognized him. He couldn’t have been a past fling. It was the first time Jayce had been to Parmesan. He supposed the other Chuki could have moved here from somewhere else, but what were the odds? He was cute though, there was no denying that.

Jayce gave the Qiu a wave and a wink, hoping to invite him in and ask what was up. It worked to snap him out of his trance, but instead of coming over, he turned-tail and was out the door like he remembered his house was on fire. That wouldn’t do.

Curiosity getting the better of him, and using it as an excuse to push off school work for a bit longer, he finished his latte and followed after.

Yeager fought the urge to run once he was out of the café. He had to have been imagining things. What were the odds that the one time he left the house because he was out of caffeine before Nova got back from shopping, he ran into the one pornstar he’d recognize? It had to have been someone that just looked like him. The fact that he had been caught staring just made him panic. That was all. No need to dwell on it. He had other things to think about, like a comic he was behind on.

“Hey cutie, wait up!” a voice he recognized called from behind him. Yeager froze in the middle of the sidewalk. Holy shit, it _was_ him.

Yeager turned around like a character in a horror movie promo as the teal Aes jogged up to him. Standing next to him, there was no more doubt in his mind. He wore a loose-fitting V-neck t-shirt and plain sweatpants. Blue and green lines spiraled around his tail and the parts of his fur that weren’t covered in thin, broken lines before ending in a dark gray around his hands. Yeager didn’t need to see his legs to know they were the same. Three silver crystals grouped together on top of the base of his tail that curved up to his head, tip swaying back and forth slightly.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Jayce asked. That was ironic.

“I uh…” Yeager swallowed. “I don’t think so.”

“You sure?” he teased, “Because with the way you were staring at me back there, you’d think I was your long-lost brother or something.” He put a hand on his own hip, turning slightly. “Did you see something you like at least?”

“Yes,” Yeager mumbled before he could stop himself. The other Chuki picked it up and smiled.

“Now we’re getting somewhere. But you still have that look on your face.” He leaned down to look at Yeager better. “You feeling okay?”

It took a lot to effort not to flinch back. “I-I think so,” he told him.

The Chuki shrugged in acceptance and straightened, holding out his hand. “I’m Jayce by the way.”

_I know_ , he almost said out loud again. “Yeager,” he said instead, taking the hand weakly.

“Nice to meet you,” the Aes went on. “So are you gonna tell me what’s got you looking so scared of me, or are you gonna make me guess?”

Yeager blinked. “I don’t-” Jayce held up a finger.

“Don’t even try,” he said, not unfriendly, “You’re hiding something. I can see it on your face. There’s nothing on mine, right?” Yeager shook his head. “Then what could it-” He cut off, his face lighting up like he’d just learned it was Christmas until he was leaning over again with his hands under his chin.

“Are you a fan?” he asked, his voice rising in pitch with each word, silver eyes practically glimmering.

Yeager flinched. Shit. “I…I…” he stammered.

“Oh my god, you are!” He was in the Aes’ arms a moment later, getting the life squeezed out of him. “That is so awesome!” He put the Qiu back down before launching a tirade of questions. “Which video is your favorite? How many have you seen? Did you like them?”

Yeager wasn’t sure what to say. His first instinct was to lie and avoid the situation entirely, but that would just wreck his excitement, which was rude. He was just asking his opinion, even if it was about porn. Porn he made. Yeager wouldn’t want Chuki to get squeamish about anything he made, so he shouldn’t as well.

“I’ve seen… all of them,” he admitted. “They’re all probably some of my favorites.”

Jayce gave a long squeak and spun in a happy circle. “Really?” he said, just as squeaky.

“Y-yeah,” Yeager went on, scratching his head and beginning to question himself. “I’m looking forward to the next one.”

Something he had said turned Jayce’s look into one more sinister. Yeager thought he heard a voice in the back of his head telling him to run.

The Aes put an arm around him again before he could move. He leaned in close and whispered, “Would you like to be a part of the next one?”

Yeager thought he felt his heart stop from shock. His eyes refused to focus right as he tried to figure out if he heard him correctly. Did he just get invited to make porn? Not draw it, but actually _participate_ in it? He couldn’t be serious, right? No, it wasn’t possible.

A part of him knew he was just staring off like an idiot and he tried relatively unsuccessfully to shake it off. He looked up at the other Chuki, once more his brain refusing to think this was real.

“Uhhhh,” was the only noise that could escape his throat.

“Come on,” Jayce encouraged, “I’ve got most of my equipment with me ‘cause it’s a school trip. It won’t be _as_ good as back home, but it’ll still be worth it.”

Yeager felt his eyes go wider. He _was_ serious. It couldn’t be a prank set up by Nova or something. His roommate knew well enough about his mini-obsession with the pornstar, and he wouldn’t have been able to resist bragging that he knew Jayce if he did.

Yeager didn’t know what to do. He’d barely had sex, let alone thought about stuff like this. Chuki like Jayce lived in a completely different world from Chuki like him. Those worlds weren’t meant to cross, and yet here he was, talking to one of the Chuki he kinda looked up to in terms of being outgoing. It was too much, way too quick. He didn’t really want Yeager in a video, he’d just make them both look awkward and dumb. He had no experience. There was just no way.

“I mean, I… I’m not… I don’t…” A complete thought still refused to form from Yeager’s mouth, and he could very quickly tell that Jayce was getting the wrong idea.

“I get it,” he said, “I just figured since you were a fan you might wanna. I know it’s not for everyone though. We can still-”

“Wait!” Yeager said before Jayce could finish. He clenched his teeth to try to stop from shaking. Despite his reservations, he knew if he let this chance slip through his fingers he would regret it forever. Nova encouraged him constantly to take more chances. It was time to make him and himself proud.

“I’ll do it,” he said firmly.

“You sure?” Jayce asked skeptically. “The last thing I want is to force anyone into something they don’t wanna do. I can keep the cameras-”

“No,” Yeager interrupted again. “I want to prove to myself I can do it.”

Jayce smiled and clapped. “I like that kind of enthusiasm. Come on, my hotel’s this way!” He grabbed Yeager’s hand and started to drag him to what would likely turn out to be the best or worst decision of his life.

Yeager just sort of stood in the middle of the room as Jayce scrambled about, setting up his equipment. There was a lot more than he thought there would be, and with every tripod, light and camera he set up, he felt his nerves and panic returning. He tried not to shake, but needed his tail pressed to the floor to not feel like he was gonna collapse at any moment.

Jayce set up one camera at the foot of the bed, another to the side, a third on the nightstand for a three-quarter angle, and a final one suction-cupped to the ceiling for a top-down of the bed. Combined with the lights, they filled nearly half of the small room.

Finally, he gave a satisfied nod and went over to grab Yeager. He guided him to the bed and sat him down, looking at a tablet that showed all of the camera feeds. He shifted the Qiu slightly a few times before putting it down out of shot.

“Okay!” he said. “You still sure you want to do this?”

Yeager didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded, refusing to look up at him.

“Do you want like, an edible or something? They help a lot with nerves.”

He shook his head.

Jayce put a hand under the Qiu’s chin and made him look him in the eyes.

“Remember, this isn’t gonna be livestreamed or anything. The world isn’t watching. The only ones here are me and you right now. You can make the call that you don’t want it published right up to when I show you the final cut. Sex is supposed to be fun more than anything. I won’t sacrifice that for content creation.”

Yeager took a deep breath to try to calm down. Jayce’s words helped, but his heart was beating so hard he worried he wouldn’t be capable of getting turned on regardless of if he wanted to do this or not, which just spiraled into itself. He told the other Chuki as much.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that,” he assured him. “I’ve made drunk, straight guys cum before, and let me tell you, that deserves some kind of award. Just sit back and let me take care of everything. You’ll be in the groove before you know it.”

The Aes walked over to the room’s desk and picked up a remote. With a single button press, Yeager knew the cameras were recording and he tried to not shake again. Jayce didn’t give him time to feel like he was sitting there like an idiot. He was before him again in an instant, kneeling beside the bed. His hands reached for Yeager’s waist, pulling both his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion, and popping the button around his tail all together, like he had done it a hundred times before. Yeager supposed he probably had.

It was like the second his package was out in the open, a switch flipped in Jayce. His eyes glossed over with lust and he buried his face in Yeager’s crotch, taking a deep breath like it was drug. His tongue ran up Yeager’s sack before he rimmed his sheath, and the Qiu shivered. Jayce’s hand fondled his balls as his tongue swirled around his tip, and he felt himself getting hard before he knew it.

Jayce kissed the sides of the shaft as it grew, then let it rest against his cheek. “You’re pretty big for a small boy,” he told him.

“T-thanks?” Yeager had never really compared it to other Qiu.

Jayce giggled. He opened his mouth and took the whole thing in one go, making Yeager’s breath catch. He pulled up slow, sucking hard the whole way, before loudly popping off the tip. “Tastes amazing too,” he said.

Yeager blushed. “R-really?”

“I don’t joke when it comes to dick.” He ran his tongue up the side, holding it in one hand as he did. Then he went back down and licked and nibbled at his sheath. Pre dribbled down from Yeager’s tip as he watched Jayce, still half-frozen in place.

Jayce went lower, kissing and lightly sucking his balls with his nose pressed into him once again. Yeager could no longer hold back his moans, and the noise that escaped him just drove the Aes on. He rose, taking the Qiu’s cock in his mouth once more, playing with the soft tip with his tongue, his hands still squeezing his balls.

Yeager started breathing heavy. This was feeling better than he had ever imagined. If he wasn’t careful, he wasn’t going to last very long. Jayce sunk lower, to the point where his shaft just started to widen, then made a show out of bottoming out, sliding his base in and out of lips over and over. Yeager could feel himself in the other Chuki’s throat and worried for a moment before he remembered he’d seen Jayce do the same on Chuki much bigger than him.

Yeager tensed as Jayce pulled off again. The Aes watched pre spill from him each time he twitched before licking it all up and going back to sucking him from tip to base, at that point moaning himself whenever the cock wasn’t blocking his airway.

Yeager was to the point where he couldn’t hold back anymore. He opened his mouth to try to warn the other Chuki, but he felt his warning shot come right as the other Chuki bottomed out and knew it was too late.

He grabbed the back of Jayce’s head and held him down, hoping that would be signal enough, before he felt himself tip over the edge and came down the other Chuki’s throat. Fuck did it feel good. Yeager’s mouth hung open and his vision refused to focus, feeling his balls hit the other Chuki’s chin as he drank all that he had. His grip slipped with every rope Jayce squeezed out of his balls until the other Chuki was finally able to pull back and take a breath. Yeager’s cock flopped up in front of his face, the last bit of his cum coating Jayce’s face as he panted hot breath against his shaft.

Yeager’s hands went to cover his own face as he realized what he did. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he began, but Jayce silenced him by rising and giving him a kiss. He stole Yeager’s tongue and they danced together as he tasted his own cum in the Aes’ mouth.

“Told you’d get into it,” Jayce teased as they broke apart.

Yeager tried unsuccessfully to recollect himself. “That was… wow…”

Jayce put a finger to his lips, shushing him. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he said as he turned away.

With his back to him, the Aes made a show of taking off his pants, starting with the snap around his tail and then bending over as he pulled them down, giving Yeager the perfect view of that big butt he’d seen through the screen so many times. Near the base of the underside of his tail, there was the glow of a small crystal beneath his fur in the shape of an arrow pointing to his tail hole. His thick thighs hid his cock until he turned around. Pink and striped, he was already leaking pre onto the floor.

He returned to Yeager and wrapped his tail around the Qiu’s length, still hard from the kiss and the show. “This is ready for more,” he began, “how about you?”

“Yes please,” Yeager told him, more giddy than nervous now. He thought he knew what was coming next and wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Sure enough, the Aes spun around and wiggled his way onto the Qiu’s cock. They both let out a moan as Jayce’s hips came to rest on Yeager’s lap.

“Now I bet that feels ten times better already,” he said, already moving his hips. The Aes leaned over just enough that Yeager could see himself going in and out of the other Chuki, then he started to grind at the base. He squeezed him tighter than he would have thought possible, almost lifting him up with him as he pulled out.

Once more, everything was slow and deliberate. A showman for both the cameras and for Yeager, and Yeager couldn’t deny that he was loving it. He latched his hands onto the other Chuki’s hips, urging him to go faster, and Jayce agreed. He wrapped his tail around Yeager’s body and started to speed up. The Aes’ moans became one long note as their hips plapped together. Yeager’s head felt like it had disconnect from his shoulders. It rolled back as he tried rather poorly to thrust back into Jayce.

It went on and on until Jayce suddenly stopped and went tighter than ever. Yeager thought he heard something wet hit the carpet and realized the other Chuki was cumming. He felt his face heat up at the thought that he had actually been able to do that. Once he was done, he sped back up even faster than before, and Yeager fought to hold on.

Jayce had gone wild. “Come on, fill me up,” he moaned. “I wanna feel it so bad.”

Yeager was getting close again. He could feel himself getting lightheaded. He wrapped his arms around Jayce to stop himself from falling over, but that also stopped him. It didn’t matter though, he was so close that all it took was Jayce grinding into him for another second before he felt himself cum.

This time, Jayce stayed locked to him for the whole load. As he finished, Yeager’s grip slackened, allowing the other Chuki to stand up, albeit shakily. Yeager’s cock popped out of the Aes and a flood of cum followed, dripping down his legs. Jayce stood there, bent over with his hands on his knees, looking like he might pass out at any second as well.

“Let’s take a break,” he suggested.

Yeager fell back on the bed in agreement.

Jayce started going over the footage as they rested up. There was some good stuff, as he had expected. He had at least two good angles for each part, which is what he usually hoped for. Watching Yeager’s expressions as he rode him were delicious. He couldn’t get enough of them. He had already decided he wasn’t done with the Qiu if he wasn’t either.

He looked over at the other Chuki, still sitting on the bed. He had gone back to being shy once they had stopped. He hadn’t even wanted to shower together! Though he didn’t run out on him either, so he supposed there was that. Now he had the pen and paper that came with the room in hand. At least he hadn’t put his clothes back on. That was an improvement. The tip of his purple dick still poked out of his sheath. It was more than a little cute.

Jayce got up from the desk and flopped down onto the bed next to the Qiu, making him jump a little. “What’cha doing?” he asked.

“Oh, just sketching,” Yeager told him, turning the paper so he could see. It was of him, sitting in the chair as he had been a second ago.

“Damn, you’re really good at that,” he told him.

“Thanks, I make web comics for a living, mostly.” Jayce noted that he didn’t blush at that compliment. So: bashful, but knows what he’s good at and is confident in it. Thus: he was right. More experience in bed and he’d be unstoppable. Jayce very much wanted to see that.

He stretched before putting a hand on the other Chuki’s belly. “So you wanna keep going?” he asked.

Yeager looked away before answering. “Y-yeah, but…” 

“But?”

“I don’t think I’m much of a top,” he admitted, “but I know you’ve never been one at all, so…”

“Feeling a little unfulfilled?” Jayce guessed.

“Well, I guess I can’t really say that either.” He put the pen and paper back on the nightstand. “Before today I’d only had sex once that wasn’t with myself.”

Jayce’s brought his hand lower, pushing Yeager’s sheath out of the way of the bit of him that was already showing. “You mean masturbating?” he asked.

“N-no, actually…” The Qiu spread his legs a little, giving the other Chuki easier access.

“Then what do you mean?” His head followed his hand, seeing no reason why they couldn’t talk and get ready again at the same time.

“My magic,” Yeager explained, “I can make copies of myself. Not illusions, but actual copies. I… fool around with that… sometimes.”

Jayce sat up, his priorities instantly changed. “Oh, this I have to see.”

Yeager got up from the bed turned to face Jayce. The crystals on his head and in his chest glowed, and suddenly a second Yeager was standing next to him. Jayce’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, so let me get this straight,” he said, processing what the other Chuki had said a moment ago, “both of you are fully-capable?” The Yeagers nodded. Ideas immediately began to flood Jayce’s mind. The end of his tail flicked mischievously over his head. “Oh, I can’t wait to read the comments for this one.”

Jayce got up and pulled them both back to the bed. “Okay,” he went on, “lets lab some stuff.” He grabbed the tablet that had the camera previews and started repositioning stuff, focusing now on the center of the bed. “Which one was the Yeager who already slept with me?” he asked after he was satisfied.

“We both were,” they both said in unison. They looked at each other before only the one on the right spoke. “My copy is the same as me up to the moment I make him,” he explained, “and I get his memories after he’s gone, so we’re essentially always the same Chuki.”

Jayce didn’t really get it and shrugged. It didn’t really matter anyway. He went back to planning.

“Okay let’s see, you kneel here,” Jayce said, pulling one Yeager near the foot of the bed and leaving him there on his knees. The other he then pulled to the head of the bed before getting on his hands and knees between them. He checked the cameras to see how he did.

“A little closer.” He wrapped his tail around the Chuki behind him and pulled him in, noting with satisfaction an already wet tip press between his buns. “You too, don’t be shy.” He tugged the one in front of him closer as well, giving the spot between his sheath and his balls a little smooch. The Yeager looked away, blushing.

Jayce stopped teasing them and looked back at the monitor. “Alright, that looks good,” he said, sitting back up, “but what else could we do?” As much as he wanted to be spit roasted at any given moment, he liked others’ input.

The Yeager’s looked at each other. “No,” one said to the other, not answering Jayce’s question but some unasked one between them. The Aes raised a brow.

“You know you want to,” the other said.

“Why am I suddenly so much more confident when there’s two of me exactly?”

The Yeager shrugged. “I dunno, that’s just how it works.”

“What are you two talking about?” Jayce cut in.

“We have an idea,” the more confident Yeager said.

“Shut up!” the other tried.

“How about we DP you?” The Yeager vanished, but not before he got his words out. The remaining Yeager swore under his breath.

Jayce smirked, feeling his excitement rekindle. He looked at the Qiu, crawling over to and on top of him. “Now why would you want to hide that idea from me?” he questioned.

“It’s dumb…” Yeager mumbled.

“It is not dumb,” Jayce assured him. “In fact, it’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

“Wait seriously?” Yeager sounded like he genuinely believed it was never going to happen.

“Taking one of you was fun as is. Why would I pass up the opportunity to take two of you like that?” To back up his point, he rubbed his length against the Qiu’s.

Yeager didn’t argue with the logic. Jayce gave him a kiss on the forehead before rolling over to get the monitor again. “You gonna summon your friend again?” he asked.

“I, uh… need another minute.”

“That’s okay. He’ll probably just be under me anyway.” Jayce got back on his hands and knees and wiggled his butt at Yeager. “Wanna assume the position?”

Yeager did, still a little hesitant. Jayce checked the cameras, decided the one at the foot of the bed could have a better angle still, and got up to move it to a corner where viewers would better see the penetration. When he returned to the bed, he noticed Yeager was still at full-mast. “You’re really looking forward to this, huh?”

“N-no!” he lied. It was kinda cute.

“Since you’re ready to get started,” Jayce told him, running a hand down his length, “why don’t we? Just bring your friend out whenever you can.”

“O-okay…” Yeager stuttered, shivering as the Aes’ tongue lapped at his cock once more. With the press of a button, the cameras resumed, and he got back to doing the best job in the world.

Even after showering, the Qiu’s cock smelled amazing. Jayce breathed him in as he sucked at the side of the base, thumb teasing its soft tip. It was hard to not go all out and just drain him right there. Once he got a dick in his hands, that was usually the end of him. He had to remember that better things were coming.

Jayce pulled away to try to clear his head a little, one hand fondling Yeager’s balls while the other jerked him off. When he thought he was in control enough again, he took it in his mouth, not sucking hard, just feeling it throb against his tongue and the roof of his mouth, tasting it and letting the warmth fill his mind. He was hard again as well. Indulging a little, he wrapped his tail around his own length and stroked it slowly.

About a minute of slowly working the Qiu’s cock later, a shadow appeared to Jayce’s left, and he knew it was time. He popped off the one Yeager and looked at the other. He thought about acting surprised for cameras but instantly dismissed it. He hated playing up anything in his videos. Let his watchers be confused.

Jayce grinned and sucked off the copy, getting him as wet as the other. He went back and forth between the two of them a few times, until he felt both of them tense each time his mouth returned to them. Now for the main event.

The Aes turned around and bent over, stretching his butt out at the two. “Get back in here,” he told them.

The copy took the order a little too seriously and practically ran to get beneath him. Jayce helped him get lined up and press inside of him. It really was just like the real thing. This was gonna be fun.

The other Yeager got behind him and pressed his tip next to his copy. Jayce immediately realized that, despite his oral efforts, he wasn’t lubed up enough to take both. He used his magic to take care of that, water condensing in the space around his butt and the Qiu’s length so that when it pressed inside it went in smooth.

Jayce felt himself get stretched out and arched his back, letting out a moan. His dick throbbed against the one Yeager’s chest, coating his crystal in pre. It wasn’t the most he’d ever taken, but having two dicks inside you was like comparing apples and oranges, because they could do something very important no one dick could ever do. And the Yeagers wasted no time in doing just that.

As one started to pull out, the other pressed himself further in so they pounded him back and forth, quickly getting into a good rhythm. After that, Jayce was a helpless mess. He could do nothing but cry out in pleasure as the two Chuki wrecked his insides. The two Yeagers were having just as much fun. One held his hips as the other latched around his tail.

He felt himself cum onto the Yeager beneath him before he could help it, coating both of them as their bodies rubbed together. He wished the Qiu was taller so he could kiss him again. Jayce’s load spurred them both to go faster, and Jayce thought he might cum again before they finished.

The top one hit his limit first. Jayce felt seed start to pour into his belly before the Yeager pulled out and coated his back as well. The bottom one wasn’t too far behind. Not needing to worry about his double, he sped up even more before dumping his whole load into the Aes along with Jayce once more. Jayce’s second load hit the other Chuki in the chin before he raised his head to catch it in his mouth. Some of it flew over his head and hit the pillows and headboard. The other Yeager still clung to his back, panting, little dribbles of cum still shooting out of him. Eventually, the one beneath him ran out of steam and pulled free.

Jayce didn’t need to see himself to know he was a mess. He couldn’t even move his hips, just collapse on his side onto the bed, cum pouring down his thigh. That had been everything he wanted and more.

He waved over one of Yeagers as they started cleaning themselves off. “Can you turn off the cameras for me?” he asked. “I need a minute.”

That time they did shower together, and Jayce got that kiss he wanted, along with playing with Yeager so he could get some of that bottom love he had been missing out on. Part of him wished he had recorded that too, but setting up shower scenes were a pain, and that had been more spur-of-the-moment anyway.

“I think it’s time to order some food,” Jayce said as they dried off. “You gonna stick around?” he asked Yeager.

Yeager stopped, considering. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna overstay my welcome.”

“Come on, after that performance I at least owe you some dinner.” The Aes helped the Qiu dry his hair. “So, what do you say?”

Yeager chuckled. “Something tells me you just want to have more sex.”

Jayce looked down at the other Chuki. Without realizing it, his tail had curled around the Qiu’s balls. Then it was his turn to blush. “I’m not gonna say no to the idea,” he admitted.

Nearly a month later, Yeager was drawing at his computer when he got ping from Jayce. His heart still skipped a beat whenever his icon popped up, reminding him that day really had happened.

He had given the Aes his Whiskers ID so he could send Yeager the video for approval, and he had expected that would be it. But the two have them had kept relatively in touch since then. It was nice.

He checked to see what the new message was and found that it was a graph.

_Traffic the last few days ;3_ it said beneath it.

Yeager’s eyes went wide. It had more than ten thousand hits each day with the last one at more than twenty. So many Chuki had watched it. He didn’t know what to do with that information.

The next moment his door was kicked open. Yeager spun in his seat.

“What. The. Fuck?” Nova demanded before he was even fully in the room. The Aes was in a tank top and underwear, holding his phone in front of him like it was a weapon.

“What?” Yeager questioned.

“When the hell did this happen?” Nova repeated, showing the other Chuki his phone. It was the video. He’d found it.

Yeager tried to retreat into himself. “I… uh… a few weeks ago?” he admitted.

“You mean to tell me that Jayce was in the city, you _slept_ with him, and you didn’t tell me, for _weeks_?”

“Sorry?” He hadn’t meant to keep it a secret. At first he didn’t tell his roommate because he knew he’d never believe it without proof. And since the video was published, the opportunity just hadn’t come up yet.

Nova let out a dumbfounded groan and paced around the room before picking Yeager up out of his chair and embracing him. “Dude! This is huge! I knew you had it in you.”

Yeager did his best to hug the other Chuki back as he was spun around the room. Nova really needed to lay off the energy drinks, stream sponsor or not. “T-thanks,” he struggled.

Nova eventually stopped and set Yeager down on his bed, sitting down next to him. “Tell me everything,” he said. “How did it happen?”

Yeager scratched the back of his ear, feeling his face go hot. “It was kind of an accident…” he started.


End file.
